Passing Notes
by Tania Anderson
Summary: Its 1977 and The Marauders are stuck in another History of Magic class with nothing to do.


Hey Moony. Have you ever noticed that its harder to write when your hands are freezing off?  
_I don't know padfoot, is it,do I care, no, so go away wanker.  
_Yes it is! Wait for an answer before you call me a Wanker all right Moony!  
_Why? Its not like I don't have proof.  
_About freezing hands or wanking?  
_Both.  
_Why aren't you taking notes?  
_Why aren't you?  
_Because I'll just read your's.  
_I'm not taking any.  
_Exactly.  
_Exactly.  
_Shit.  
_Neh!  
_Shut up!  
**What flavour lip-gloss do you reckon Lily wears?  
**_And we care why?  
_Strawberry!  
**Wrong! She doesn't wear lip-gloss, want to know how I know?  
**_You snog-raped her?  
_Snog-raped?  
_Snogging without permission.  
_Makes sense..¦I'll go with snog-raping too.  
**I hate you two, is that what you think of me, having to resort to cornering Evans and forcing my lips onto hers! She wanted to pash me!  
**_Love potion.  
_Yep.  
**NO! She said she hadn't treated me the way she should of, she said she was sorry.  
**I agree.  
_Really?  
_Yeah, She has treated him wrong. She hasn't slapped him enough; his brain is still working.  
**No Seriously.  
**There is no 'ly'at the end of my name James.  
_Ha, ha ha, I'm dieing with laughter. ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SIRIOUSLY!  
_Seriously what?  
**Good throw.  
**OW! History books hurt.  
_Duh, James if you did anything to make Lily slap me with a towel in the prefects bathroom for just being your friend.  
_**Well I was trying to get into her Dorm.  
**_Why do I bother?  
_Were they pillow-fighting?  
**NO! But Tania said Lily was all pissed at something.  
**_You?  
_**NO! She said she was moping around her dorm and I wanted to see what was wrong  
**_More like try and be her knight in shining armour.  
_**Whats wrong with that? But anyway I fell down and hit my head.  
**OH! Just on this topic, did you know that the guys can get into the chicks rooms in Ravenclaw!  
**NO! WAY!  
**YEAH!  
**YOU'RE KIDDING!**  
NO!  
**HOW YOU KNOW THAT**  
I JUST DO  
_WHY ARE WE WRITING IN UPPER CASE?_  
I DON¡¯T KNOW.  
**Lucky Know-it-all buggers! How do you know they can?  
**Personal experience.  
_Do tell.  
_**NO! MY STORY TIME!  
**Fine.  
**So I hit my head and Lily came down stairs and slapped me than saw I was bleeding and helped me up. Then she supported me to the hospital wing and she said something and then she kissed me!  
**_What did she say?  
_**I dunno, but she kissed me!  
**_Kissed you how?  
_**With her lips...  
**Snog, pash, peck?  
**Oh,um, in between a pash and a peck.  
**A pesh?  
**Worm wants to know when lunch is.  
**_Around lunchtime,  
_**He means how long till lunchtime?  
**_About four hours after breakfast,  
_**In minutes.  
**Four divided by 60, no wait that's, umm¡¦  
_240 minutes.  
_**HE MEANS HOW MANY MINUTES HAVE PASSED SINCE BREAKFAST!  
**_You have a watch don't you.  
_**Sirius sat on it.  
**Did not!  
**Did so!  
**Did not!  
_5.  
_5 what?  
_5 girls that want to screw you!  
_I think it's a bit more than that Moony.  
_5 minutes till lunch you fuckwit.  
_**Gasp MOONY SWORED!  
**4.  
_4 What?  
_**Minutes!  
**No, Four times those girls have had their wish come true  
_What? To never be bothered by you again.  
_**Those five girls, four times, or four girls in total?  
**4 in total.  
**He Beats Worm, and me.  
**_Only 4?  
_**What do you mean 'only'?  
**_I dunno, just, it's not a lot.  
_All right how many have you done?  
_No, Too drunk to count.  
_**Moony, Drunk?  
**Yes James, didn¡¯t you know. Moony gets summer job's goes clubbing gets and drunk or laid over the holidays.  
_Is that meant to be a joke?  
_**I know that look...  
**MOONY DID WHAT?  
_I'm going to shut up now.  
_NO, Moony talk!  
**Ravenclaw get to see girls changing!  
**Shut up, Moony gets drunk and goes clubbing when we're not around.  
_Not clubbing, just drunk.  
_Why?  
_It was the first lot of holidays where there wasn't a full moon_.  
Oh, so you just decided to get wasted and have sex.  
_Why not?  
_HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY TITLE!  
_Why would I want to be an annoying arrogant pinhead?  
_No I am sexy, seductive most wanted guy in hogwarts, James is charming and sporty and your sensitive guy.  
_And worm?  
_Who? Oh yeah he's um.. the quiet guy.  
**Lily kissed me!  
**Good for you!  
**Hey, is it a full moon tonight?  
**_No. Thankfully.  
_**Damn. I'm bored.  
**Lily kissed you.  
**YES!  
EEK!  
**What?  
**Lily, note, table! Me!  
**Read!  
_EEK? Since when does he say 'Eek'?_

_James,  
are you ok? How's your head, that fall looked pretty nasty, what happened?  
Look about that thing that happened. Back in the hospital wing, I just, I mean, well you know.  
-Lily_

_Very informative isn't she.  
_**I know what?  
**I don't think she meant it.  
**But, but, but.  
**Incoming.

_James,  
Tania said you were trying to get up the stairs, pervert.  
But then she said you were worried about me, which to be honest, as much as I hate you, That's sweet, thanks. I was pissed off because Alice is dating that frank guy, and she won't shut up. Also every one is singing that stupid chant about me being in a tree or something, I wish people would butt out of others lives. I'm sorry if I offended you... actually Im not. You are a bully, you're always picking on Snape, but I must admit it's kind of funny.  
That hospital wing thing, it was nice, I'm sorry, I hope your head feels better  
-Lily_

Now she's too informative.  
**That made no sense.  
**She loves you.  
**She does?  
**She said the kiss was nice.  
_A kiss can be nice, but still unmeant.  
_**No it can't.  
**_Yes it can.  
_**No it can't.  
**Yes it can.  
**No it can't.  
**It can, watch.  
_PADFOOT THAT'S DISGUSTING!_

_James,  
Tell Remus and Sirius that unless they like there body parts where they are they probly shouldn't do that in rooms full of girls( btw...HOT)  
- Tania._

That chick is hot. What was that about?  
_Probly had something to do with you PASHING ME!  
_Sorry. I was just trying to prove a point  
**Moony I'm out of books to chuck, can I borrow one of your's?  
**NO NOT MY HEAD!  
**Relax the bells about to go. we'll just cover your hair in pie at lunch.  
**Yes, then I shall comb your's.  
_Do you think if we dropped Snape in the lake we might suffocate the giant squid in grease?  
_Let's see shall we?  
_It was a question, not an idea.  
_But it could be both...  
Oh crud


End file.
